La Terre à Daniel!
by Nan Cyann Oelson
Summary: Daniel travaille trop, un peu trop même, son esprit commence à lui jouer des tours. Version française de mon autre histoire, "Oh my... Daniel!"
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la version française de mon autre histoire, Oh My... Daniel, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Daniel traduisait une ancienne tablette goa'uld depuis des heures quand il entendit Vala se lever de son bureau et se placer derrière lui les bras appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Daniel, ça fait des heures qu'on travailles sur cette tablette.

\- Oui, et?

\- Et, il est déjà minuit passer, j'ai besoin de mon sommeil pour...

\- Bien, je ne te retient pas, va te reposer, je termine juste ceci.

\- Ne te fatigue pas trop Daniel, ta tablette sera toujours là demain.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du bureau.

Daniel la regarda partir et sourit pour lui même.

Daniel... Daniel, réveille toi.

-Hein, quoi, je...

Daniel ce redressa.

\- Vala... Que, quoi...

\- Daniel, tu t'es endormi sur ta tablette, va dans te coucher.

\- Quoi, quel heure est-il?

\- 2h30

Daniel la regarda, les yeux encore endormis, Elle était accroupie à coté de lui et vraiment très proche. Son regard plongea dans le siens.

\- 2h30! Qu'est ce qu tu fait encore éveillée, tu ne voulais pas aller te reposer?

\- Si mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, donc je me suis dit que je ferait mieux de terminer cette traduction donc je suis venu ici, et te voilà endormit sur ton bureau. Tu ferait mieux de continuer cette traduction plus tard.

\- Non, non, ça va, je n'ai plus grand chose à terminer, je veux finir ça au plus vite.

\- D'Accord

Vala s'assis sur ces genoux et se tourna vers la tablette. Sous la surprise Daniel ne réagit même pas.

\- Laisse moi voir ça, je peut peut être t'aider, au plus vite ce sera fini, au plus tôt tu seras dans ton lit.

\- D'accord.

Daniel se pencha en avant, posant ainsi si main sur les hanches de Vala pour qu'elle ne puisse pas glisser.

\- Bien, où en étais-tu arriver?

\- Et bien, laisse moi voir, hum, ici.

Lui dit-il en lui montrant le texte.

Vala regarda la tablette et s'empara d'un crayon.

-Parfais, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Daniel la regarda stupéfier alors qu'elle commencait à écrire. Etait ce le manque de sommeil, la lumière de la pièce, la proximité de leur corps, mais Daniel la trouvait changer. Au milieux de la nuit, dans son bureau, Vala sur ces genoux, si proche de lui, travaillant sur cette traduction, il la trouvait magnifique.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Vala posa le crayon.

\- Voila, fini.

Dit-elle fièrement en se tournant vers Daniel.

Il ne bougeait pas et ne dit rien, il se contentait de la regarder.

Vala agita sa main devant Lui.

\- La terre à Daniel...

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et la regarda.

\- Oh, oui, quoi?

\- La traduction, finie...

\- Oh... oui, merci.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux

\- Daniel, tu te sent bien?

Il posa sa main sur sa jour et approcha son visage du siens.

\- Daniel ...

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa.

A sa grande joie, après un moment de surprise Vala répondit à son baiser.

Après quelques instant il posa ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmura.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Vala le regarda et les yeux embuer lui répondit.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard Daniel se retrouvait coucher sur son bureau, Vala au dessus de lui, Ils étaient nus. Daniel était au paradis, il se demandait comment il avait pu la repousser si longtemps, en la voyant devant lui entièrement exposer. Ses mains découvrait les courbes de son corps, elle était parfaite.

Vala se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux forment un rideaux autour d'eux. Elle l'embrassa.

Il possa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la guidée.

\- Vala... Je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Daniel, j'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Il lui sourit et délicatement il entra en elle.

Daniel sursauta, Il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il regarda autour de lui, son bureau était vide. un rêve, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Oh bon sang...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Daniel.

Vala traversa le couloir et se plaça à coté de lui.

\- Alors cette traduction? Vu ta tête tu as du la finir, franchement Daniel jusqu'à quelle heure as-tu travailler, tu as dormi?

\- Vala... Bien, non, je ne sais plus et oui, pour répondre à toutes tes questions.

\- Tu es sur, car vu les cernes sous tes yeux on ne dirait pas!

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok, tu va au mess, je t'accompagne, je meurt de faim!

elle prit son bras et le tira pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Après le petit déjeuner Daniel retourna dans son bureau pour continuer sa traduction.

Il était à peine assis que Vala entra dans la pièce, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Daniel, je ne pourrait pas t'aider aujourd'hui, je doit assister ce mignon général avec ces jeunes recrue.

\- Ah!

-Oui tu sais, leur apprendre à ne pas être distrait pas de magnifiques aliens qui pourrait les détourner de leur objectifs.

\- Hu...?

\- Daniel...

\- Oh, ok, bonne chance alors, ça ne va pas être facile!

\- Quoi?

\- Oh, non rien.

Daniel n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa traduction. Il avait passer toute la matinée à essayer de se sortir ce rêve de la tête. Le reste de la journée avait été occuper à classifier ces dossiers.

\- Sort de ma tête!

\- Qui ça Daniel?

Il de retourna brusquement et vit Vala à l'entré du bureau, il fit tomber son dossier en la voyant.

Elle ne portait q'un petit short et un top qui était bien trop court à son avis, elle portait bien un long gilet mais cela ne cachait rien de son ventre plat et parfaitement musclé. Ces cheveux était également très long, il n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point il avait pousser, ils lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos maintenant.

Vala ne dit rien, s'approcha et ramassa son dossier.

\- Alors, qui doit sortir de ta tête?

\- Personne. Qu'est ce que tu fait ici. Quel heure est-il, tu as fini avec les recrues?

\- Que de questions Daniel. Oui, j'ai fini il y à des heures, il est 23h30, as-tu encore perdu le fil du temps plonger dans tes traductions?

\- Non... Je... 23h30... wow, peut être que j'ai été un peu distrait!

\- Un peu! Ok Daniel, qu'est ce qui ce passe, tu parais ailleurs depuis ce matin!

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué.

\- Et bien, va te reposer!

\- Je doit finir...

\- Daniel!

\- Juste une heure, Vala, après j'irais me reposer.

\- Ok, et pour être sure que tu le fasse je vais rester ici et être sure que tu ne dépasse pas l'heure.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveiller.

\- Tsss, aucune discussion accepter, je vais m'asseoir ici et dans une heure, hop, au lit Docteur Jackson, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Daniel baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Bien, fait comme tu veux.

Satisfaite, Vala s'assit dans le sofa qui avait été placer dans un coin il y à quelques semaine et ce mit à feuilleter un magasine.

Résigner Daniel se tourna vers ses dossiers et continua à les classer.

Quand il eu fini, il regarda sa montre, 00h15.

\- 45 minutes tu voix, je ne vais pas dépasser l'heure.

Il se tourna vers Vala. Elle s'était installer confortablement dans le sofa, un peu tro peut-être, elle s'était endormie.

\- Comment peux-tu être sur que je ne dépasse pas l'heure si tu t'endors.

Il s'approcha.

\- Vala... Vala réveille toi.

Elle murmura d'une voix ensomeilée

\- Juste 5 minutes.

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

Il la souleva dans ces bras.

-Allez, Belle aux bois dormant, allons te mettre au lit.

Vala se mit confortablement contre lui.

Daniel la regarda le regard plein de tendresse, et se dirigea vers ses quartier.

Les couloirs du SGC était vide à cette heure ci, il n'aurait pas eu envie à expliquer ce qu'il fessait dans les couloirs à cette heure avec une Vala endormie dans ces bras.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa Vala sur son lit. Il voulut se relever mais elle tenait fermement son T-Shirt.

-Vala, mon T-Shirt...

\- Hum...

\- Vala!

Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à discuter avec une Vala endormie, il n'y arrivait déjà pas quand elle était éveillée.

Il se coucha à coté d'elle en se disant que dans 5 minutes elle le lacherait et il pourrais rejoindre sa chambre.

Il la regardait dormir, elle paraissait si calme et paisible si belle.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec moi?

Il caressa sa joue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, quel sort m'as tu jeter?

Il posa un baiser sur son front et ferma ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Daniel se sentait bien, confortablement installer dans son lit, cela fessait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, la chaleur de son corps contre lui était si douce.

Soudain Daniel ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Vala, il s'était endormi. Il examina la situation.

Vala lui tournait le dos mais elle était blottie contre lui et il avait son bras autour de sa taille

-Ok, pensa t'il, comment je vais me sortir de cette situation?

Délicatement il bougea son bras et observa sa réaction, aucune, c'était bon signe, il recula jusqu'au bord du lit et se leva le plus doucement possible, toujours aucune réaction. A pas de loup il se dirigea vers la porte, elle n'émit qu'un léger clic, il se retourna mais Vala dormait toujours.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, si elle apprenait qu'ils avait passer la nuit dans le même lit, il serait un homme mort!

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ce ne fut que dans le calme de celle ci qu'il se détendis complètement, quelle heure était-il?

5h30, il était encore tôt, Daniel se coucha sur son lit et se rendormit.

Daniel se dirigeait vers son bureau, le nez plonger dans un de ses vieux bouquins poussiéreux, il ouvrit la porte et fut accueillit par une Vala surexciter.

\- Daniel! Enfin te voilà. Ca fait plus de deux heures que je m'ennuie toute seule dans ce grand bureau à t'attendre, il est 10h passée!

\- Wow, Vala! Du calme, pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ce matin?

Daniel craignait déjà qu'elle fasse allusion à cette nuit, mais elle rétorqua.

-Tu n'est pas encore au courant, le général nous envois sur P5X 379, tu sais la planète que l'on à visiter le mois dernier, celle avec ce vieux temple en ruine au milieux de ce charmant petit lac!

\- Nous envois?!

\- Oui, nous Daniel, toi et moi. Comme Sam, Mitchell et Teal'c on d'autres priorité, il ne reste que nous.

-Errrr, pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas, maintenant?

\- Apparemment l'Ancien "peut importe son nom" aurait trouvé de vieux documents dans ce temple et il aurait besoin de tes "talents" pour les traduire. Et comme je suis ton assitante personnelle je t'accompagne. Le général Landry à déjà donner son accord.

\- Ok, et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant plus tôt? Pourquoi es-tu au courant et pas moi!

\- Et bien... tu n'était pas là quand ils on contacter le SGC et comme nous n'avons pas d'autres obligation de hautes importances... C'est une excellente idée, tu ne trouve pas?

Daniel la regardait incrédule.

\- Depuis quand traduire des texte anciens t'amuse autant, je croyait que tu trouvait ça incroyablement ennuyeux!

\- Et bien, c'est toujours mieux que de rester ici à ne rien faire, non! Alors prépare toi car nous partons dans deux heures.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir Vala sorti du bureau.

Arrivés sur la planète, Daniel et Vala furent accuelli Par l'Ancien Gitano.

\- Ah, Docteur Jackson, je vous remercie d'avoir accepter ma demande et d'arriver aussi rapidement.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Ancien Gitano. Vous auriez trouvez des document dans le temple!

\- Oui, exactement, comme vous le savez, notre maître traducteur nous à quitter prématurément, laissant son disciple encore ignorant de certaine chose.

\- Et vous pensez que je serait capable de les traduire?

\- Nous l'espérons, c'est peut être toute une partie de notre histoire inscrite sur ces documents.

\- Quel genre de document exactement?

\- Des parchemins et des tablettes, notre traducteur actuel y travaille déjà mais avec sa formation incomplète, nous ne pouvons tout déchiffrer.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux afin d'aider votre traducteur.

\- Merci Docteur Jackson, votre aide est grandement apprécier par mon peuple, j'espère ne pas trop abuser de votre temps!

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, nous avons l'autorisation de rester aussi longtemps que les missions du SGC reste calmes et ne requiert pas SG1, rétorqua Vala.

\- Merveilleux, vous trouverez notre traducteur dans la grande bibliothèque, je vais vous faire escorter jusque là, mais laisser moi d'abord vous montrer vos quartier que nous vous avons fait préparer.

Arriver dans leur quartier Daniel fit le tour de la pièce, elle était spacieuse et lumineuse, un grand bureau était au centre de la pièce mais à son grand désarroi il remarqua deux lit. Deux! Vala et lui allait donc séjourner dans la même pièce tout ce temps!

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, j'espère que ceci vous convient, nous vous avons préparer notre plus grande pièce c'est le mieux que nous ayons pu faire.

\- C'est parfais Ancien Gitano, répondit Vala.

\- Je vous attendrait en bas, rejoignez moi quand vous serez près.

Daniel regarda l'Ancien Gitano refermer la porte puis se tourna vers Vala qui arborait un large sourire.

\- Bon sang, je suis un homme mort!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre. L'aventure continue.**

* * *

Quand ils eurent installés leurs affaires, l'Ancient Gitano les conduisirent à la bibliothèque ou il rencontrairent le traducteur.

\- Je vous présente Alanya, notre traducteur.

\- Enchanter de faire votre connaissance Docteur Jackson, l'Ancien Gitano m'a dit le plus grand bien sur vous et que vous pourriez nous aidez avec la traduction des tablettes.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux afin de vous apportez mon aide.

\- Je vais vous laisser travailler dans ce cas, faite moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vous remercie Ancient Gitano.

Celui-ci les quitta, plein d'espoir en Daniel.

\- Oh, et voici Vala Mal Doran, c'est mon assistante et coéquipière au sein de SG1.

\- Enchanter mademoiselle Mal Doran.

A ce moment, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux blond, de grand yeux bleu et musclé juste ou il fallait, entra dans la pièce. Vala le regarda avec grand intérêt. Il portait une caisse de parchemins.

-Voici la dernière caisse de parchemins Alanya. Dit t'il en posant son colis par terre, en se relevant il remarqua Daniel et Vala.

\- Laisser moi vous présenter mon frère Kalmek. Kalmek, voici le Docteur Jackson, il va m'aider pour les traductions, n'est ce pas merveilleux? Et voici Vala, son assistante.

\- Enchanter.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Donc si je comprend bien, il y a encore des documents au vieux temple?

\- Oui Docteur Jackson, nous les classifions, parchemins ensemble, tablettes ensemble... et puis je les ramène ici afin qu'Alanya puisse les traduire. Je devrait d'ailleur y retourner, plusieurs autres caisses sont déjà prêtes.

Comme Vala n'y connaissait pas grand chose en traduction, proposa son aide à Kalmek pour transporter les caisses.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel n'avait pas mit trop de temps à traduire les premiers parchemins, au bout de quelques heures ils firent une pause.

\- C'est fascinant, c'est bien ce que nous pensions, tout ces textes parlent de notre peuples, c'est toute une partie de notre histoire, l'Ancien Gitano sera plus que ravis de l'apprendre. Je ne pourrait jamais assez vous remercier de votre aide Docteur Jackson.

\- Je vous en prie, appellé moi Daniel, et c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Quand je pense qu'il y a encore des centaines de documents qui ne demande qu'à dévoiler leurs secrets, c'est tellement excitent vous ne trouvez pas?

\- Et bien, découvrir toute l'histoire de son peuple est en effet un grand trésor, je ne peut que comprendre votre joie.

A ce moment Kalmek et Vala entrèrent dans la pièce avec la suite des caisses.

\- Kalmek, c'est merveilleux, tous ces parchemins, ils relate toute l'histoire de notre peuple!

\- Super Alanya, je suis sur que l'Ancient Gitano sera content de l'apprendre. Je vois que le Docteur Jackson à pu t'aider à déchiffrer tout ceci.

\- Il n'y à rien qui puisse résister aux talents de traducteur de Daniel, dit fièrement Vala.

Daniel rougit légèrement à ce compliment.

\- En effet Daniel est un homme très talentueux.

\- Et bien... merci, mais vous m'avez étés d'une grande aides, vous êtes talentueuse vous même.

\- Ne soyez pas modeste Daniel, tout le mérite vous revient.

\- Bien, nous allons vous laisser dans vos petites traduction, Kalmek et moi, votre dévouée Vala ici présente allons vous chercher le reste.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

\- Le Docteur Jackson et ma soeur semble bien travailler en équipe vous ne trouvez pas?

\- Daniel est un homme passionné par ce qu'il fait, tout comme votre soeur d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, oui, je crois qu'ensemble ils arriveront à tout traduire.

\- Je doit avouez que je n'ai jamais comprit ma soeur, sa passions pour les textes anciens je veux dire. A quoi bon vivre dans le passé, autant vivre le moment présent vous ne trouvez pas, enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Alanya pense que pour construire son futur il faut connaitre son passé afin d'apprendre de nos erreurs, moi je dit, apprenons ne nos propres erreurs.

Il se tourna vers Vala.

\- Excuser moi, vous devez me trouver stupide, vous travailler avec le Docteur Jackson, vous devez probablement penser aussi que le passé est formidable!

\- Non, parfois je me dit que le passé est mieux si il est laisser derrière nous, à quoi bon toujours regarder en arrière, il faut parfois pouvoir tourner la page si l'on veux avancer.

Vala reprit le chemin du temple, Kalmek là regarda s'éloignée avant de la suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq. Après plus d'un mois, voici enfin le chapitre 5. **

* * *

Après avoir continuer leur traductions, Daniel et Alanya décidèrent d'arrêter pour cette journée, il était déjà tard.

Daniel racompagnat Alanya jusque devant chez elle

\- Depuis toute petite je rêve de ce moment, celui ou l'on pourrait enfin retrouver qui nous somme réellement, après des siècles de domination Goa'uld nous allons enfin savoir. Grace à ces documents et votre aide, tout un nouveau monde s'ouvre devant mon peuple. Nous avons chercher durant des années avant de découvrir que des documents pourrait être cacher dans ce temple, nous avons du chercher longtemps avant de découvrir les premières tablettes car nous ne savions pas exactement ou commencer à chercher. J'était tellement excitée que je suis directement partie retrouver le traducteur, pour être son élève. Il à mit du temps avant d'accepter, et quand au final il à accepter ce fut le plus beau jours de ma vie. Mon f'ère n'a jamais comprit ma passion mais heureusement nos parents m'on toujours soutenue et encouragée.

-Et bien nous voici chez moi. Je voudrait vous dire que je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu pour nous aidez, de plus votre présence est des plus charmante.

\- Et bien, merci, travailler à vos coté est également très agréable.

Alanya se rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit Daniel, demain n'arrivera pas assez vite.

Sur ces mot elle entra chez elle.

Daniel porta sa main sur sa joue, il resta immobile quelques seconde puis s'en retourna dans la chambre qui leur avait été préparée.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Quand il entra, il trouva Vala debout au centre de la pièce, elle lui tournait le dos, elle avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un magasine dans une main, le nez plongé dedans et une pomme dans l'autre. Elle devait être là depuis un moment car elle s'était changée et se cheveux détachés était encore humide. Elle croqua dans sa pomme d'un air distrait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table. Daniel sourit devant son air boudeur, alors qu'elle devait probablement lire un article sur une célébrité qu'il ne devait probablement pas connaitre. Il referma la porte et s'avança.

\- Bonsoir Vala.

Elle ne l'entendit pas.

Il s'avança vers elle, là, du coin de l'oeil elle le vit s'approcher.

\- Daniel, tu es enfin rentré.

\- Oui la journée est passé à une vitesse, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

\- Un jour tu oublieras même de dormir Daniel, le nez tout le temps plongé dans tes vieux document. Attend non, ça tu le fait déjà, mauvais exemple! Alors, vous avez bien avancer? Alanya semblait particulièrement heureuse cet après-midi!

\- Yep, bien avancer, les documents sont exactement ce qu'elle espérait.

\- Je ne parlait pas vraiment de vos traductions Daniel!

\- Quoi... De quoi parle tu alors?

\- Daniel, tu es désepérant, tu ne remarqueras jamais quand une femme est attirée par toi!

\- Non, ce n'est pas... Elle ne me regarde pas comme ça! c'est purement de l'intérêt historique que tu as pu voir.

\- Si tu le dit Docteur Jackson! répliqua Vala avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je vais aller me rafraichir, lui dit Daniel plutôt vexer.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Quand il sentit l'eau refroidir , il sorti du bain en pierre qui était placé derrière un paravent dan un renfoncement de la pièce.

\- Daniel?

-Quoi Vala?

\- Crois-tu qu'il n'y ai que l'histoire de ce peuple sur ces tablettes ou pense tu qu'il y à plus?

\- Je ne sait pas, Alanya semble être surtout intéresser pas l'histoire de son peuple mais si nous pouvons trouver quelques chose de plus, et bien ce serait merveilleux pour eux.

Il sortit de derrière la paravent. et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Vala le regardait.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien Daniel! Je suis épuiser, tout ces aller retour avec ces lourdes caisses.

Elle se coucha sur son lit.

\- Tu devrait aussi te reposer Daniel.

\- J'ai juste encore quelques papier à ranger.

Vala soupira devant l'obstination de Daniel à toujours être plonger dans ces traduction quelque soit l'heure de la journée.

Elle se tourna et ferma les yeux.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel termina de classer tout ces papier et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se tourna et regarda en direction de Vala, Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et dormait paisiblement.

\- Bonne nuit Vala.

Il souffla sur la flamme de sa bougie et se coucha à son tour.

Quand le sommeil commencait à le gagné Daniel entendit le plancher craquer légèrement. Une main se posa sur son dos et des lèvre jouèrent dans son coups alors qu'une cascades de cheveux lui chatouillait le visage.

\- Vala, qu'est ce que tu fait.

elle ne dit rien, mais continuait à l'embrasser, sa main voyagea jusqu'à son torse.

\- Vala, arrête.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et se retourna vers elle.

Rien, il n'y avait que le noir devant lui, sa main était fermée sur du vide, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il regarda l'autre bout de la pièce, Vala dormait toujours profondément.

Il laissa tomber sa tête lourdement sur son oreiller.

\- C'est pas vrai...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 finalement en ligne...**

Daniel, n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, il ne fessait que penser à son rêve à cette douce chaleur qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui. Il écoutait la respiration de Vala dans le calme de la nuit. Il se leva et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre située entre les deux lits. La lune était pleine et apportait une lumière suffisante dans la chambre. Il regarda vers sa gauche et ses yeux se posèrent sur Vala. Elle paraissait calme et paisible, il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla près d'elle, il la regarda sous la lumière de la lune, elle était magnifique, ces yeux se posèrent sur ces lèvres et une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser monta en lui.

Non, il ne devait pas, il ne pensait pas à Vala en ces terme, ce n'était qu'un collègue de travail, une amie, oui il lui fessait confiance, elle lui avait prouvée des centaine de fois qu'il le pouvait, mais en même temps elle lui tapais sur les nerfs avec son incessant petit jeu de séduction.

Soudain, une conclusion vint le frapper, son petit jeu de séduction, cela fessait maintenant plusieurs semaine qu'elle ne le fessait plus, il trouva soudainement ceci très étrange. Depuis quand les jeux de Vala lui manquaient, ça l'agaçait au plus au points, il n'aimait absolument pas qu'elle joue impunément avec ses sentiments.

Il se releva et retourna vers son lit, il se recoucha en lui tournant le dos fermant les yeux, essayant de se rendormir.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

\- Daniel, réveille toi.

Daniel ouvrit les yeux, le visage de Vala se dessinat devant lui

\- Vala!

\- Daniel, tu devrait te lever, Alanya doit t'attendre.

\- Quel heure est-il? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- 8h, lui dit Vala en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Déjà!

\- Tu as dormi comme un bébé Daniel, ça fait une heure que je te regarde dormir, tu sais que tu est craquant quand tu dors!

\- Vala!

Elle lui fit un large sourir et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Dépèche toi Daniel, je pense qu'une certaine jeune femme t'attend avec impatience!

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel arriva à la bibliothèque une heure plus tard, tout le monde était présent. Alanya, kalmek et l'Ancien Gitano étaient en grande discussion.

Daniel s'approcha et Alanya le vit aussitôt.

\- Daniel, tu es là!

-Que ce passe t'il, pourquoi toute cette agitation?

-Nous avons fait une découverte, derrière le plâtre de l'un des mur, une immense fresque murale en bas relief, avec les travaux un morceau c'est détacher, c'est ainsi que nous l'avons découvert, les ouvrier son occuper à enlever le reste de plâtre, nous allons bientôt pouvoir la découvrir dans son entièreté.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Vala était déjà sur place à prendre des notes et des photos. Daniel resta bouche bée devant la beautée des bas reliefs couvert de couleur chatoyante. Ce bas relief représentait une procession, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants devant un trône ou était installer une très belle femme au long cheveux d'or, habillée de somptueux vêtement.

-Nous pensons que ceci représente la déesse qui régnait sur notre planète à l'époque, nos ancêtre on du vouloir effacer toutes trace de cette domination la recouvrant.

-Peut-être mais cela aurait été plus efficace de tout simplement détruire cette fresque plutôt que de la recouvrir, il doit y avoir une autre raison.

Ils observèrent les bas reliefs quand Daniel remarqua une encoche dans l'un des coin du mur, il s'approcha.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Daniel passa sa main sur l'encoche, un clic se fit entendre et une des bibliothèque légèrement bougea sur leur droite, derrière celle ci se trouvait une autre pièce.

-Un passage secret!

Alanya voulut entrer mais Daniel le retenue.

-Attend un moment, ne nous précipitons pas, nous ne savons pas ce que peut contenir cette pièce.

-Daniel alluma sa lampe torche et entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Vala.

C'était une grande pièce vide, sans fenêtre et très sombre, le sol était couvert de grava.

-Quel intérêt de cacher une pièce totalement vide?

-Elle devait être richement décorer avant d'être aussi désespérément vide. Répondit Vala.

-Faite attention ou vous mettez les pieds, on se sait pas ce qui se cache sous ces gravats.

-Oui oui Daniel, ce serait vraiment très embêtant de tomber subitement dans un tr... Vala n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase q'elle disparut.

-Vala!

Daniel se précipita et s'agenouilla devant le trou ou Vala avait disparue.

-Vala, tu m'entend? VALA!

-Oui Daniel, je t'entend, pas la peine de crier!

Daniel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Tu peut voir quelque chose?

Vala ramassa sa lampe et regarda autour d'elle. Un léger nuage de poussière flottait autour d'elle, son faisceau s'arrêta sur une statue, elle représentait la même personne que sur le bas relief. Elle s'approcha pour mieux la voir, elle remarqua le cartouche, le nom de la déesse était inscrit dessus, c'était du Goau'ld.

Quand les autres furent descendu à leur tour, ils furent émerveiller par la beautée de la statue, elle semblait presque vivante, une immense quantité de bijoux, de parchemins, de vase se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Alors que Daniel et Alanya examinaient les parchemins, Daniel remarqua que Vala n'avait pas bouger de devant la statue, elle était pale et semblait confuse.

-Hey, tout va bien?

Elle se tourna vers lui lui afficha un immense sourire.

-Oui Darling, tout va très bien pourquoi?

-Et bien, tu est devant cette statue depuis tout ce temps alors que cette salle est remplit de trésor donc...

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne répondit pas.

Daniel regarda la statue, je me demande si nous trouveront son nom dans les parchemins.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher dans les parchemins Daniel.

-Pourquoi?

-Son nom est juste marqué là, dans le cartouche.

Vala éclaira la partie de la statue avec le cartouche, il s'avança pour mieux le voir, il lu le nom et se tourna soudain vers Vala.

-Quetesh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Vala était assise sur les marches à l'entrée du temple quand Daniel la rejoint. Elle ne dit rien, ne le regarda même pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensée.

\- Vala!

\- Je me souvient Daniel!

\- De quoi?

\- D'elle... c'était l'ancienne hôte de Quetesh, avant qu'elle ne s'empare de mon corps, son visage sur la fresque me disait bien quelques chose et puis j'ai vu cette statue et tout m'est revenu

Elle à été ma première victime en tant que Quetesh.

Daniel voulut dire quelques chose mais décida de la laisser continuée.

\- Dès qu'elle à été en moi, c'est la première personne que j'ai vue, elle avait décidée de la laissée en vie, mais uniquement pour mieux la torturer une fois de plus. Elle était à genou devant elle, suppliant pour sa vie, suppliant de la laisser partir maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressentit pour la première fois toute l'horreur dont elle était capable, elle la fait ce relever, je voyait toute la terreur dans ses yeux, c'est à ce moment la que Quetesh lui sourit en lui disant qu'en effet, vu qu'elle avait un nouvel hôte elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle et de sang froid elle lui à trancher la gorge. C'était la première fois que j'avais du sang sur les mains, je ne savait quoi faire, j'ai essayer de toute mes force de la combattre mais je n'était pas assez forte.

\- Vala, ne te blâme pas pour ton passer en tant que Quetesh, tu n'y pouvait rien, aucun hôte ,'a jamais pu y arriver, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Docteur Jackson, nous allons ramener tout les documents à la bibliothèque, pouvez vous aider Alanya?

\- Bien sure Kalmek, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Il se tourna vers Vala.

\- Va-y Daniel, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Quelques instant plus tard Daniel se trouvait près d'Alanya.

\- Regarde ce sceau Daniel, c'est le même que sur la statue, je pense qu'ils doivent parler des faux dieux.

\- C'est bien probable.

\- Nous allons peut-être découvrir ce qu'elle est devenue et nous pourrons peut-être enfin pouvoir demander justice.

\- Que... Quoi! vous réaliser que Quetesh à disparut depuis des décennie de votre planète.

\- Oui mais quand bien même...

\- Et vous réaliser que l'hôte est innocent, celui qui doit être puni est le parasite, Quetesh, pas l'hôte!

\- Que ferais tu à notre place, ne réclamerais tu pas vengeance pour les siècles d'esclavage, ne chercherais tu pas par tout les moyens à apaiser cette peine d'avoir vu ton peuple torturer et mourir aux mains de ce tyran?

\- Justice peut être, mais pas vengeance et surtout pas aux prix de la vie d'un hôte innocent.

\- Innocent! Cette femme l'a laisser prendre le contrôle de son corps, elle l'a laisser faire toute ces horreurs, elle n'a rien fait pour l'arrêtée, ne mérite t'elle donc pas une punition également?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Alanya, l'hôte n'a aucun contrôle, il ne sait rien faire contre ce parasite.

\- Qu'en sais tu Daniel, tu connait personnellement un de ces hôte peut-être?

\- Oui!

Alanya en resta muette.

\- Il y à eu Sarah une amie et surtout V... ma femme... ma femme à été l'hôte d'Amoneth, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver, je n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé, et bien qu'elle ai été cet hôte, je n'ai jamais cesser de l'aimer et de la recherchée. Durant deux années je n'ai pensé qu'a ça, je n'avait pas d'autre but que de la sauvée.

\- Et que c'est il passer?

\- J'ai échoué...Elle est morte...

\- Je suis désolée Daniel, je ne savait pas, je ne voulait pas réouvrir une ancienne blessure. Ma colère m'a aveuglée, je vais essayer de considérer les choses autrement.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel entra dans la chambre, Vala se trouvait devant la fenêtre.

\- Hey...

Vala se retourna.

\- Hey!

Daniel pu voir qu'elle avait pleurée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vala, tu va bien?

Elle fit oui de la tête, ne fessant pas confiance à sa voix.

\- Vala, tu n'y est pour rien, tu le sait.

\- Et ce peuple pense t'il pareil, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Alanya et au fond de moi je me dit qu'elle à raison, j'aurai du être plus forte, j'aurai du essayer encore et encore.

Un larme roula sur sa joue, elle tourna la tête.

Daniel fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, il l'enlaça de ses bras.

\- Vala, tu es la femme la plus courageuse et la plus forte que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent, très peu de gens aurait pu surmonter tous ce par quoi tu es passé et regarde ce que tu es devenue? Une personne de confiance, d'intègre, toute un équipe compte sur toi, te fait confiance.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et là força à le regarder.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Vala souri timidement et posa un léger baisser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci mon Daniel.

Elle se blottit plus encore dans ses bras. Il lui murmura dans son oreille.

\- Ne pense plus jamais du mal de toi Vala, tu es une femme extraordinaire, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu car c'est ce que tu es, c'est dans ton sang ne l'oublie jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin Daniel ouvrit un oeil, le soleil chauffait délicatement son visage, Vala était toujours blottie dans ses bras, ils s'étaient finalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur son lit. Quand soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur, se qui réveilla Vala aussitôt.

\- Que ce passe t-il?

\- Je ne sait pas!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et entendit des cris et des hurlement, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait de la bibliothèque. A ce moment on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

\- Daniel, Daniel, ouvre la porte, elle continuait à frapper.

Il se dépêchât d'aller lui ouvrir.

\- Alanya, que ce passe t-il?

\- Un groupe de villageois se sont rassembler très tôt ce matin à la bibliothèque, ils on tous saccager et y on mit le feu, pareil pour le vieux temple!

Elle était paniquée.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas!

\- C'est Garrock, il demande à ce que toute les preuves de l'existence de la déesse soit détruite.

Oh Daniel, toute nos recherches, toute les preuves historiques son perdue à tout jamais, pas uniquement celle sur la déesse mais sur toute l'histoire de la planète. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Pourquoi Daniel, pourquoi font-ils tout ça, je ne comprend pas.

\- C'est gens son en colère Alanya, ces découvertes ravivent d'ancienne blessures.

A ce moment Kalmek et l'ancien Gitano arrivèrent à leur tour.

\- Alanya, Docteur Jackson.

\- Kalmek! Alanya se retourna vers son frère.

\- Ils ont détruit toute nos découvertes au vieux temple, la fresque et la statue.

\- Ancien Gitano, pourquoi font-ils cela?

\- La famille de Garrock a énormément souffert aux mains de la Déesse, son grand père lui vouait une haine sans limite, il à passer cette haine à son fils, le père de Garrock qui lui à également passer cette haine. Quand la déesse est partie, notre peuple était décimé, beaucoup de famille se retrouvaient sans rien, les parents on conter l'histoire de la déesse à leurs enfants et ceux ci à leur enfants, c'est ainsi que cette douleur est rester vive dans le coeur de certaine personne de notre peuple, Garrock fait partie de ces personne, pour eux retrouver cette statue, cette fresque, ces document c'est comme si la déesse revenait sur cette planète. Je me souvient de ce que mon grand père me disait, "Quand on déterre nos souvenirs ils reviennent nous hanter.".

\- Il craignent que la déesse revienne sur cette planète?

\- Je ne laisserait jamais ceci arriver.

Tous se retournèrent, Garrock se tenait devant eux, une cinquantaine d'homme le suivait.

\- Jamais, vous entendez, jamais je ne permettrait que ce tyran revienne sur ma planète et asservisse mon peuple à nouveau.

\- Garrock, Quetesh est partie de cette planète il y à des décennies, elle ne reviendra pas!

\- Quand savez vous, mon arrière grand père m'a toujours mis en garde que le jours ou nous retrouverons nos souvenirs, la déesse le saurait et reviendrait.

\- Non, Garrock, Quetesh à disparut, elle ne reviendra pas...

\- Taisez vous, tout est de votre faute, si vous n'étiez pas venu sur notre planète tout ceci ne serait pas arrivez.

\- Garrock, mon garçon, calme toi, je sait que ta famille à souffert mais ne laisse pas ta haine t'aveugler, le docteur Jackson n'y est pour rien, nous avions commencer les fouille bien avant son arrivée.

\- Ancien Gitano, malgré tout le respect que je vous porte, ne vous melez pas de ceci.

\- Garrock, L'ancien Gitano à raison ils ne sont pas...

\- Tait toi Alanya, cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Garrock, Quetesh ne reviendra pas, elle est morte il y a des année.

\- Tien donc, et comment pouvez vous en être certain, vous la connaissez personnellement peut être? Je que la déesse peut changer d'apparence, donc comment pouvez vous être certain de ça.

Qui vous dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas avec un nouveau visage cette fois ci encore?

\- Non...

\- Assez, je ne veux plus écouter vos histoires, de plus comment en savez vous autant sur ce tyran, êtes vous liez à elle.

\- Garrock, mon garçon, cela suffit.

\- Non, nous exigeons une preuve qu'ils ne sont pas directement liés à la déesse, vous avez vous même indirectement souffert de ces année de tyrannie Ancien Gitano. Vous devez comprendre nos craintes.

\- Comment pouvons nous vous prouvez que nous n'avons aucun lien avec elle?

Garrock se tourna vers ces compagnons, ils discutères brièvement.

Nous exigeons le test de la machine.

\- Comment connais tu l'existence de cette machine Garrock?

\- Mon grand père m'en à parler, il m'a mener à l'endroit ou elle se trouve, il m'a toujours dit que si la déesse revenait un jour, celle ci nous permettrait de la reconnaître, seul elle pouvait l'activer.

\- Passer le test, et vous serez libre,échouez et vous regretterez de nous avoir trahis.


End file.
